Children of Wol
The Children of Wol are a culture of brawlers. They typically live in villages or small towns, as farmers or hunters. Although they are not a warrior culture per se, they still produce apt fighters due to their ancient martial traditions. The Children of Wol follow the example set by Wol himself, and as such pride themselves on strength, which they see as three-fold. First is physical strength, referring to strength and fitness of the body. Second is mental strength, meaning wisdom and intellect - in spite of their simple lifestyle and gruff exterior, Children of Wol are by no means stupid. Last is spiritual strength, which means having the willpower to act when needed, and being reliable to both yourself and those who stand you near. Although they rarely march to war, smaller skirmishes often break out when a Son or Daughter of Wol gets into conflict, as everyone within their immediate social circle will tend to pile on. This means that their communities sometimes become entirely non-functional after a mass brawl, which can cost them dearly, especially during winter. Appearance Physically, both the men and women tend to be rather burly, and range from average to tall height. They are usually also on the hairy side. Their lifestyle largely explains their physique, as most of their time is spent doing hard physical labor. In the evenings they feast, and go to bed for long and hearty rest. Children of Wol need more sleep than the other races, and even though they go to bed around sundown, they do not usually waken until near midday. Clothing-wise, most Children of Wol dress in simple tunics that are passed down from generation to generation. This is because wool is scarce, and new clothes take a lot of time and resources to make. A large tunic will fit most people, and is adjusted with a belt at the waist. As the Children of Wol are not a warrior culture, they make very little in the way of armor. A Son or Daughter of Wol who is forced to go into battle will most likely opt for simple leather or furs that grant some level of protection without limiting their movement. Culture On a full moon night, they stay up underneath the stars, drinking and dancing until dawn takes them. They do this to celebrate the moon, which to them represents Lys, the Lady of Air who keeps Tyrgar imprisoned in the sky. It is seen as a personal trial to stay up all night, which comes rewarded by rest the following day, as they sleep throughout both the day and the night. They then wake up at the break of dawn, reinvigorated, and ready for the second part of the celebration, known as The Long Day. On this day they do not work, but instead take part in the Trials of Strength. These test their physical, mental and spiritual might. Usually, these involve wrestling, throwing heavy objects, daring, and hare hunting. During hare hunting, they do not use weapons - indeed, the goal is not to kill the hare, but rather to capture it alive. Although nearby woods are usually teeming with hares, they are fast, and hard to catch. Often, a skilled hunter will create impromptu traps or otherwise ensnare the creatures - rarely are anyone fast enough to simply run up and grab one. The hare is sacred to the Children of Wol, and they do not hunt it outside of the Trials. It is seen as a symbol of life and fertility, and they believe that by releasing the hares at the end of the day, they gain the blessings of Lyra, and all the spirits of the wild, protecting and aiding them until the next full moon. Whereas most cultures tend to hold their family in high regard, be it through priding themselves on their family name, gathering in great clans, or looking to one's ancestors for guidance, the Children of Wol believe that all living things are formed by Lyra, the Lady of The Ocean. She dwells deep beneath the earth together with Wol, and shapes all beings before she sends them up to the surface. Then, when they die, they return to Wol's halls to rest beneath the very earth. Hence, the Children of Wol all see themselves as, quite literally, the children of Wol and Lyra, and believe that they are all as family. Generally speaking, Children of Wol prefer to stay isolated from the surrounding world, and it would not be uncommon to spend your entire life in the village where you are born. That said, farming demands a lot of land, and every so often the younger generations will leave their home behind to seek out and settle in new land. Every town or village will hold its founder in high respect, even hundreds of years down the line. Naming Conventions It's traditional for Children of Wol to name their sons and daughters after animals. They do not have surnames, but rather list their parentage, based on gender. For example, a Son of Wol might be called Bull, son of Wolf, or a Daughter of Wol might be called Fox, daughter to Hare. These naming conventions are made possible by the fact that the Children of Wol by and large live in small and isolated villages, where everyone knows one another. Things like ancestry matter little in the context of names, since everyone knows who's related to whom. Gallery SonOfWol.jpg SonOfWol9.jpg SonOfWol8.jpg DaughterOfWol1.jpg SonOfWol7.jpg SonOfWol6.jpg SonOfWol5.jpg SonOfWol4.jpg SonOfWol1.jpg Berserk2.png Bjarni.jpg WolishBard.jpg WolishRanger.jpg SonOfWol10.jpg Category:Races